This invention relates to a Method and Apparatus for Illuminating Advertising and Marketing Metered and Unmetered Parcel and Package Smart Drop Boxes and Receptacles, and to a Method of Data Collection and Communication of Metered and Unmetered Parcel and Package Smart Drop Boxes and Receptacles
U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,601 hereby incorporated into the present application by this reference discloses apparatus for lighting real estate signs and a method of advertising.
The current drop box techniques involve unlit boxes with normal ambient illumination required for visibility. Current methods do not allow for consumers to easily identify drop boxes or package receptacles after dusk
One object of the present invention is to apply state of the art electronics and LED technology to automatically illuminate the drop boxes or receptacles for packages, letters, etc.
Another object of the present invention is to automatically illuminate the drop box at dusk.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for a means to locate and identify the drop box in the vicinity in which it is located.
The normal drop box is provided with with new panels which are made from translucent material replacing the standard solid metal or aluminum side, front and rear panels currently employed. The panels are placed on the sides, rear and front of the drop box or receptacle. At least one internal light source (LED, Incandescent, etc.) is placed inside the box to be visible through the translucent material applied in place of the solid metal covering. A consumer thus sees the illuminated panels from the outside of the drop box or receptacle. But the internal components would be unseen and hidden from view. In one embodiment the companies or individuals message, logo, script, etc is backlit by the internal light source makes the message visible at night. In another embodiment a solar panel is to charge a battery. This eliminates the need for external power requirements or changing of batteries on a daily or regular basis. In another embodiment known state of the art electronics is used to provide for controls, operation and logic used in the illuminated products. The unit would thus operate without intervention for long periods of time with a renewable energy cycle provided by the solar panel. This allows power on demand at any location where it was not practical or attainable in the past. This eliminates the need for costly wiring or permits to provide for power at the units. The advertising unit or display are self-illuminating and self sufficient without intervention for long periods of time. LED units are applied to allow correct light output without large energy requirements, and provide for a virtually non-breakable light source providing for long life and durability. To provide customers with peace of mind and integrity to their services, the receptacle or drop box provider could offer methods to provide proper indication to the customer. The panels made from translucent sign grade plastic resin, glass etc. are placed on the drop box or similar parcel receptacle. The logo, message, is placed on the translucent face. The battery is placed inside the unit at a strategic point to hide the item. Known circuity including printed circuit boards aqre used for proper control and placed inside the unit as well. LED""s or similar light source are placed behind the translucent faces so as to provide illumination for the translucent panels. At dusk the LED""s automatically backlight the translucent panels by means of a photo eye, photo diode, Typically this is a a white backlight, but any color can be used. The electronic includes a built in clock which is set to automatically start to flash the LED""s to create a flashing backlit message at a predetermined time prior to parcel pick up. As the attendant opens te drop box or receptacle, a limit switch is activated to automatically send a message to the circuitry to start the backlight flashing in a different color to indicate that the attendant had picked up the parcel s at the box. The lighting circuitry povides a quick and undisputed method to determine this from a distance and very quickly. This system is powered by a battery operated system and solar panel for recharging providing for a continuous repeatable cycle every day. The backlit panels would also act as the normal display panels for daytime use since the panels would conceal the inside of the box and provide for normal advertising and display during the day. The organization using this technology may communicate with each drop box or receptacle remotely and gather, retrieve and store the information they require from each drop box or receptacle.